He Knew
by ForeverYoursEmma
Summary: Very Sad in my opinion. CamillexKendall and CamillexLogan T just in case but it is not bad.


**This is a one-shot I wrote while waiting for the chapter of my other story to show up. It is CamillexLogan and CamillexKendall. Warning it is sad not all lovey dovey.**

* * *

Camille's POV

You know what I hate about Hollywood. Everyone is always prettier then you or more talented then you or something else you know you will ever be. Quite frankly, it sucks. To think I have to make a name for myself at the Palmwoods by acting crazy. At least they know my name. Why did it have to be so hard?

I found myself on the pool deck Saturday afternoon. I just got back from an audition that I was not good enough to get the part. Again. And it feels like shit to be surrounded by people who will get the part. I saw Big Time Rush coming on the deck. They all look exhausted most likely from a day of Gustavo. I stare at Logan. I always stare at Logan. Not that the other boys weren't cute. Logan was just cuter.

I decided to walk over. What was harm? I already feel as drained as I'm going to get. What's a little more disappointment? Disappointment in knowing he will never love me back.

"Hey guys!" I could see Kendall flinch just waiting for the slap. He looked relieved when it didn't come.

"What's up Camille?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I just got back from an audition," I say in response. I think I hear James asking how it went. I am to busy staring at Logan. He doesn't notice. He will never notice.

"Earth to Camille!" James voice snaps me back into reality. The reality I don't want to be in.

"Sorry James" I said but I barely hear myself.

"You seem out of it," Kendall remarks. I don't hear him either.

"Yeah are you okay?" Logan asks.

_NO! Don't you see I love you!_

"Yeah, just a little tired. I'm going up to my apartment. See you guys tomorrow," I say this quickly and hurry over to the elevator. I hear Kendall say "I like her better when she is slapping us."

Of course he does. Everyone in Hollywood only loves you when you're fake.

* * *

My dreams are filled with the same face.

Logan. Only Logan.

I love my dreams. Only there, he loves me. The endings are always bittersweet. They are bittersweet because they end.

I'm on my own.

* * *

Auditions. I guess you could say that was my life. Never parts, just auditions. And another one bites the dust. They all do. School is blurring. Friends are only in my mind.

Again I am sitting by the pool alone. Alone can be such a pretty word but not for me. It is just another five letter word to symbolize my failure. The Jennifers are laughing together. Probably over a part they just got. Maybe one day I could laugh like that. When I get friends…and a part. I see Big Time Rush. They are just as tired as before. I decide to make up for yesterday. I'll give them a show.

I storm over to the boys. Kendall prepares himself for the slap. This time it comes.

"How dare you. What we had was special and you just go and…"

"Camille, breathe!" Kendall yells. I see the red mark on his cheek. One day it might be scarred there.

"Looks like your feeling better," James remarked. I fake a smile. "How was the audition?"

"Great! It went really well!" Lies, all lies. The boys smiled at me.

"Hey, there's the new girl I'll catch you guys later," Logan called as he races to catch up with her.

"What's up with that?" I ask, confused.

"Logan is like in love with her," Carlos jokes. I feel my heart melt. And not in a good way.

"I have to go. Dinner," I say and hurry like I did yesterday to the elevators.

"Camille! Wait!" I hear Kendall's voice behind me as he rushes to catch up.

"The girl's a jerk. I would pick you way before her." His face was so caring but my heart was to broken to care. He was no Logan.

"What are you talking about? Did I slap you to hard?" I ask.

"I'm not an idiot Camille. He never knew. He didn't mean to hurt you." Kendall placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I say coldly and wait for my elevator.

"I'm only trying to help," he says. He sounds so hurt.

"Help me with what?" I step into the elevator. The last thing I see is Kendall's broken face.

* * *

My dreams started like they always did. I was the princess. Logan was the prince. But a dragon now always stops him. He loves the dragon. He doesn't even try to fight. I'm forgotten. My dreams are all a sick lie.

All my life, I've only been pretending.

* * *

I see him in the lobby. Logan looks so happy all the time. He walks up to me.

"Hey Camille! Great day, right?" He asks. Yeah just great.

"I'm in a rush. Sorry, I have an audition," I lied.

"I have a date anyway so no worries. See you around!" He walks off to join the dragon. The ruiner of dreams. My dreams. I know hoe to love him.

He just doesn't know how to love me.

* * *

I got the part. A bittersweet victory just like my dreams. Only, my dreams were not bittersweet anymore.

They were nightmares.

* * *

Kendall doesn't talk to me anymore.

Carlos and James are normal. I act normal.

But nothing is really normal.

* * *

That night the dream was different. I was still the princess. Logan was still the prince. But when the prince was swept away by the dragon another prince came along. It was Kendall. He saved me from my tower.

Then he said something I that still rings in my ears.

"You hurt me, I hurt you." And with that he left.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kendall." We were in the hall near his apartment. He looked at me with the same expression on face when I had left in the elevator.

"I know I'm no Logan but I would have never gone off with some other girl." I thought I was going to cry. How could I do this?

Like in my dream, he left me alone in the hallway.

"Oh and Camille. He knew."

* * *

**Sad right? Reviews are encouraged!**

**-Emma**


End file.
